Everybody Hurts
by SquareEnix358
Summary: *SPOILERS* After the event in the Heir, Eadyln is left broken. She has lost her brother, her mother is not able to comfort her, and her father is just as distraught as she is. Eadyln wonders what is left in her life now and how she will be able to stand on her own feet again. Luckily, Kile Woodwork is able to pick her up when she falls. Will be continued if you guys like it!
1. Wishing on the Stars

I had never felt this broken than this past week. My feet have blisters from running around the palace, my eyes and nose are constantly chafed from crying over my mother and Ahren, and still trying to hold the country together while my world fell apart. The men of the Selection have been overall understanding, only a few still trying to push romance and dates on me, which I rebuffed. It took me a while to find someone to go to for everything, now that my mom was in the hospital and my closest friend was taken from me and married off to a French princess; that was, until Kile came to my room. It was the night of my mother's heart attack, after those praying had dispersed somewhere around midnight and my father was inconsolable. I sat on my bed, the silken comfort of the sheets completely lost on me now. Whether he knocked or just came in, I didn't know, since I was replaying the image of my mother lying motionless in bed while Ahren's note sat on my lap.

"Eadlyn" Kile began cautiously; his hand lay so cautiously on my shoulder that I began to wonder if everyone saw me as ticking time bomb like my mother, waiting for one thing to act as the switch. My body recoiled slightly, before I met his eyes. "Hey" I replied, hearing the hollow and distant sound of a voice I didn't recognize. Right now, I did not sound like the strong future queen of Illea; I sounded like a scared child.

Feeling the bed squeak, I knew Kile was behind me. His hands wrapped around my midsection and his chin rested on my shoulder, his scruff scratching slightly at my smooth skin. When I didn't respond, he shifted me on to his lap and held my trembling body against his chest, wiping away the tears that tumbled over my eyelids. After a silence that seemed to stretch on for eternity, I looked up "Thank you, for being here for me". I couldn't meet his eyes, but in that moment I didn't need to. His lips lowered themselves onto mine, so lightly and carefully I was unsure for a second whether or not he had actually kissed me.

This kiss was so unlike any other kiss we had shared; it was gentle, loving, sweet, ours. I needed to forget everything, and this was the perfect way to do so. My hands snaked behind his head, tugging slightly on the end of his hair and I entangled my fingers in it. I couldn't tell if it was me, or Kile, or both of us, but the kiss deepened. He lowered me on to the mattress, his hands placed on my hips. Placing hungry kisses down my neck, I began undoing the buttons of his button down, craving the sensation of my hands running down his chest.

Kile stopped for a minute, breathing heavily against my shoulder and making an almost growling sound in his throat as he sat up and backed away for a second. In a matter of mere seconds, he was back over me, taking my breath away in a way I was unaware anyone could do. "I _really_ would like to continue, but I don't want you to do something you'll regret because you're trying to forget what's going on around you." It felt like a punch in the stomach as everything I had managed to forget came flooding back to me. A small wail came out of me as my face scrunched into a fit of tears. I curled up on to my side as I remembered how alone I really was; my mother could die any minute, Ahren, my other half and best friend left me like I had always feared, and dad was just as distraught as I was.

Something warm and fuzzy wrapped around me, enclosing around me as I felt myself lifted off the bed. My head rested on Kile's chest as he walked out my door, telling the guard we'd be back in a while. After everything this week, no one cared where I went or what I did, I was given all the space I needed. He quietly hummed an almost lullaby-like melody as he walked, causing me to open my eyes and watch his face. Something about its thoughtful expression gave me the curiosity to figure out every single one of the millions of ideas that went through it every day. The cold air hit me like a wall, making me suddenly glad for Kile's heat and for the cashmere blanket I pulled around myself. It was gigantic, so I reached up tentatively and wrapped it around him as well, wanting to try and make him feel as comfortable as he made me. Smiling, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before stopping. Sitting day in the middle of the garden, Kile pulled me to lie next to him. I stared up at them, begging them to save my mother, to bring Ahren back to me, to give me strength.

Kile watched them too, his eyes flicking around and probably calculating the angle between each one. I would love to pull the black velvet of the sky down and turn it into a dress, sprinkling it with the millions of diamonds of the night sky. Maybe I could wear it to mom's funeral. I turned my attention back to Kile "What do I do now…?" I asked, not referring to just what happened, but to my life in general. How do I continue on? He thought for a minute, actually considering and analyzing my question. "I can't tell you everything will be alright. There's uprising against the monarchy spreading like wildfire, your brother eloped and will rule France, and your mother's life is still hanging by a thread". I rolled my eyes "thanks for the pep talk. I feel better already". He chuckled slightly, the smile that has been burned into my mind now gracing his lips. His eyes finally met mine "You know, it helps if you hear everything I say." His body shifted to face me. "I can't tell you it will be okay, but I know you will be strong and make it work. You're Eadyln Schreaver, next ruler of Illea. You have proven yourself time and time again. Every time something knocks you down, you come back at it with a bat." He joked, his head tilting down slightly, causing a few strands of blonde hair to fall across his forehead. I reached up and brushed them back, feeling heat spread to my cold fingers immediately. Kile reached up, holding it there on his cheek. I am always shocked by how the same eyes I had looked into all these years and wanted to ship across the world, I couldn't imagine leaving.

My eyes shifted away "I'll talk to your mother tomorrow, ask her to reconsider letting you leave. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. Thank you." I said, kissing his cheek before turning back up to the stars. I hoped that if I looked away, combined with darkness, he wouldn't be able to see the tears in my eyes. "Eadyln" he said in a voice so sad and so torn I turned my head entirely to the side. It hurt, more than I ever thought it would. I know how close we had become, and how hard it would be for him to leave, but I also knew he had wanted to travel his whole life. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, hoping it could convey all I felt. Getting up, I laid the blanket over him quietly, refusing to look in his eyes, despite feeling them bore into me. "I will send letters, and call every day to ask how you are" I told him, giving a sad smile. His eyes closed, looking down at the ground as if he might cry as well, before giving me a sad smile as well "Why do both though, wouldn't that just be repetitive." I turned away from him, taking a few steps before turning my head back "No, calls are to ask about your day," I began, taking a few steps to reach the door, "letters are for the more important things you can't simply say over the phone." Walking through the hallways, I knew, for just that moment, everything had been okay, even if it would never be again.


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Hello! Thank you to all my followers, favs, and reviewers! I've decided to continue the story. I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm writing in the car and can't take hitting wrong keys every five seconds because of potholes. Please review, favorite, follow, or do as you please! :)**

 **Mrpropp16- Thank you! I'm really glad and love to hear that people enjoy what I write! :)**

 **Anna (guest)- Thank you! So was I. It wasn't so much America, which upset me, but Ahren leaving! His note made me cry! And thank you! For you and all the others that review, fav, and follow, and any other readers, I will gladly continue!**

 **Guest- Ha that's actually exactly what I was planning to do, except its not as much Eadyln comforting him in this chapter as much as realizing how much she is like him and that he knows how she feels. Thank you! please enjoy! :)**

I woke up the next day with a congested head and red eyes. My bed, which is mostly undisturbed and orderly, looked as if I had not stopped moving the whole night. In reality, I probably hadn't. I woke up with two nightmares that I remember, causing my exasperated guard to repeatedly rush into my room in fear someone had broken in my window. Around six in the morning, I gave up on sleep and retreated to my office, determined to not let my circumstances create weakness. I would go on as if nothing happened; I needed to be strong.

Halfway through an unusually frustrating series of budget calculations, a quiet knock came at my door. I snapped out of my focus, running a hand through my loose and haphazard curls "Come in" I responded, trying to remove the tired and hollow sound in my voice. Surprisingly, Dad walked through the door. His hands played idly with his shirt cuffs ad from the circles under his eyes and red blotches on his face, he was having just as hard of a time as I was. Feeling like I was just punched in the stomach, I wanted to run into his arms, cry, and have him tell me everything will be okay. But I couldn't fall apart, or he just might too; he needs to see that I am strong enough to handle anything that comes my way.

My eyes finally met his, taken back by how much his age truly showed in moments like these. "Hello Eadlyn" he began hesitantly. His voice sounded cracked and strange. He didn't sound like the confident and strong father I had always known. Pulling up a chair that was by my wall, he sat on the side of my desk "How are you holding up?" my father had always believed so much in my strength, yet he was always able to see when I was nearing my breaking point. I refused to fall apart though; I was needed by my country and my family.

Wringing my hands slightly, I let them fall to my lap as my eyes traveled towards my bare feet, adorned with a light blue nail polish Neena had suggested. "I'm fine, just finishing up my budgets. I have to have them in by later today." I told him in an attempt to deflect the focus from myself, reaching up to play with the edge of a cost report for the aid system we had been supplying to those that were previously in lower castes in order to give them adequate housing. Sighing deeply, as he often did when he was tired or stressed, he placed his hand over mine and brought it back down to his other, cradling it lightly, but with a loving strength. "Eadlyn," he began, seeing right through my façade. I should have realized that wouldn't have worked on him, he has been a politician his whole life. "I'm worried about you. I know how close you and Ahren were, ever since you were children, you were practically inseparable. Now, with your mother…" he began, looking away as to hold his composure. I know that Ahren leaving had hit him hard, but Mom's heart attack had been a crippling blow to him. Finally, his head tilted back up, a strong determination to stay together was evident. "I don't want you to just shut out everything and everyone. I'm not talking about the Selection anymore, that's not my focus right now. I don't want you to start guarding yourself from others that love you to try and protect yourself from being hurt". Now it was my turn to look away, my eyes closing as I drew in a deep breath to remain composed. "Right now I need you Eadyln. I can't lose you too." He uttered, his voice cracking at the end.

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around, taking Dad into a tight hug. His arms circled around me, holding on to me as if I would disappear at any second. Climbing up onto his lap like I used to do when I was younger, I looked up at my father. He was so tired and had faced so much loss and pain in his life. Stress and tension flowed through his blood; but at the same time, so did an insurmountable sense of strength, power, compassion, and fierce love. I couldn't ask for a better father. "Daddy, I'm not going anywhere". His face watched mine blankly for a minute before quickly puling me into his arms again. I felt myself begin to shake, not realizing that I had begun to cry. Then, I realized, it wasn't me. "I love you sweetheart". He told me, pulling away to plant a soft kiss on my forehead. I know he wasn't crying just because of mom, the way he looked at my face was that of someone looking at a ghost. He was crying for his mother. And at that moment, I began crying for mine.


	3. The Challenge

It took me a few days until I was able to go back to continuing the Selection; I couldn't let my personal issues affect the future of Illea. The conversation with Dad had given me strength, making me realize that others still needed me to continue on. Before then, I had been aimlessly roaming the halls, mostly examining the portraits of the past rulers of Illea. I always find myself especially drawn to the likeness of my grandmother. Before my mother, Queen Amberly had been the most beloved queen in history of the nation. She was wise, generous, caring, and brave, from what my parents had told me. Looking at her felt like looking in a mirror, yet it held a strange feeling of ease I would never possess.

Now, I made my way toward the library that had been doubling as the Men's Room, dressed in a simple black day dress and teal heels; I hadn't exactly been inspired to design these past few days. The guards opened the doors with a rush of air, bowing as I walked through with my shoulders back and my head high. The men all turned toward the movement, faces etched with surprise and pity. I didn't need their pity. Walking toward the middle of the room, Hale and Ean stood up from the couch while Kile, Henri, and Erik ended their apparently intriguing discussion without another word. Their faces surrounded me, all waiting in anticipation for the mere twitch of my vocal chords. Quickly flicking my gaze down, I cleared my throat "As you know, things in the palace have been in disarray lately. With the Queen's health along with the Prince's untimely departure…" I stopped, taking a breath to maintain my grasp on whatever composure I was able to conjure up. Flicking my eyes up to their faces, I felt a small burst of strength "I appreciate how understanding you have all been, and I know I speak for my whole family as well as my mother's friends" My eyes met Kile's "when I say thank you , for your comfort and prayer in the hospital wing a few nights ago". The men all nodded with sympathetic looks except for Erik, who translated rapidly while Henri listened with his head slightly inclined towards his.

I continued on, circling slightly around the group with my hands clasped in front of me. Ean caught my eye and gave me a warm smile and a wink, which was bordering inappropriate given the circumstances. "Because you have all been so kind and understanding, I offer you an opportunity for a date. You will each come up with a date idea, and whichever three I like best will be the three that will get to participate in their date with me".

At this point, the solemnity of the previous moment was lost. All the men wore goofy or excited grins on their face, the sound of gears in their heads almost audible. Dipping my head lightly, I turned and walked to the doors "You will each present your idea to me after dinner this evening. I look forward to seeing what you all come up with".

To say the evening was chaotic was an understatement. The men of the Selection were running around the castle, requesting various materials such as candy, rolls of paper, a blow up pool, and projection screens. For what they planned to use these objects for, I had no idea but was curious to find out. Walking down the hallway towards the dining room, I collide with a mass of floating boxes and am pushed on to the floor. Erik, whose hands are so full of sweets from the kitchen I doubt he could see, peers over the boxes and begins apologizing profusely. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry" he apologizes heartily, shifting the boxes over to one arm and using the other to help me to my feet. I stand up brushing off my dress before letting a small smile leak out. "I am hoping Henri's idea has something to do with that food?" I venture, trying to open the lid of one of the boxes. Seeing this attempt, Erik slaps the box closed with a smirk, "Now your Highness, that would ruin the surprise." She says, circling around me and starting up the steps. "We will see you soon!" he yells before his form disappears around the corner.

Dinner is tingling with anticipation, with all the men dropping hints to one another about their ideas, bragging about their cleverness while safeguarding it from being stolen. The only person who isn't partaking in this competition is Kile, who has a stupidly giddy smile on his face as he silently eats his dinner. I realize that the palace steak is phenomenal, but I had seen him eat the strawberry tarts without as much as a chuckle. Looking around, his eyes locked on to mine and, before I knew it, my smile matched his, forcing me to break his gaze and look away, the redness of my cheeks burning like a blistering sunburn.

Looking over, my smile fell as I noticed Daddy's seat was untouched, and his food still waiting. I finished my food and rose to address the men. Immediately, all their attention snapped to me and not a sound tainted the stillness; I loved the effect I had on them. "Gentlemen, Line up outside the Men's Room in twenty minutes with everything you will need to present. I wish you all the best of luck and cannot wait to see what you have prepared". And with that, the doors closed behind me.

The presentations ranged from creative to unoriginal to exciting to dull and everything in between. Some were sweet, like Fox's idea to create a beach in the palace to show me what his hometown is like. Others, like Leeland's idea to have tea bored me. I would be sending him home next. I had already decided that Hale was a definite. His idea to take a walk around the garden together and pick flowers for my mother had warmed my heart. A few others were still in my mind when Kile walked in, his goofy, lopsided grin still making an appearance. "Your Highness," he began with a joking smirk "We have known each other our whole lives, yet never really enjoyed each other's company like we have recently". Despite the fact that no one was in the room, I still blushed at the true meaning hidden behind his words. "So, in order to make up for that, I would like to make up the last eighteen years together". I raised my eyebrow, curious as to what he could have meant. He chuckled at my confusion, dipping his head slightly, "I don't want to give too much away, but starting from our first years together, we are going to go back and take advantage of every opportunity we had to become closer". He finished, a proud smile on his face.

I hadn't realized my eyes were even watering until I felt a tear slide from my face. Hastily wiping it away, I stood. "That was… amazing Kile. I love it". I had never been so touched, and I already knew I would love that date more than any other. His glee only increasing at the praise, he walked forward and kissed me in the perfect way only he was able to, before pulling away, his lips ghosting over to my cheek "See you tomorrow then" he breathed, "and dress comfortably". Before I could recover and turn around, he was out the door and leaving the other men to figure out what that goofy grin meant.


	4. All These Years

**Sorry I forgot to respond to reviews last time! Here they are!**

 **allifeelisfake- Thanks! I fell in love with Kile x Eadlyn the moment he knocked her over in the hall. And if the last few chapters got to your feels, just wait. :)**

 **Anna- Thank you! I love having enthusiastic readers and I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **Guests- Thank you! :)**

The next day, I awoke around eight to be prepared for my dates. Last night, I had announced that the winners were Hale, Henri, and Kile. Now, I sat before Neena, having my makeup applied for my morning walk with Hale through the gardens to collect flowers for my mother. To appear fresh, and to rid my face of the growing dark circles that marred my face, Neena applied an iridescent powder over layers of concealer. Now, looking in the mirror, you could only find them if you truly searched for them. Because of that, I was not surprised when my father came to visit me this morning; the first words he spoke were "Eadlyn, you look tired". I sighed as gracefully as I could. "I'm fine Daddy, but am I really the one we should be worried about?" she questioned, her eyes tracing the bags that had formed over the past few days. Waving it off, her shook his head "I'll be fine" he reassured, giving me a quick kiss on the head before returning to his office, which had been set up temporarily next to Mom's bed in the hospital wing.

Walking down to the garden doors in my pale pink dress that Neena had assured me would go nicely with my loosely curled hair. Hale stood by the doors, "Your Highness, you look lovely as ever." He commented, his eyes beaming. The surprise on his face when he was chosen was truly heartwarming; he hadn't given the suggestion to try and sway my emotions and win the date, he honestly wanted to do something nice for Mom that I would enjoy. "Thank you, you do look quite nice yourself".

Once outside, we both grabbed a basket that had been set outside the doors and began to work. Staying by his side, I began to take a few of the white roses from the bushes near the bench, remembering Mom telling me this had been a special spot for she and Dad. "So, what will it be today?" I asked, giving him a smile as I crossed over to the lilacs he was taking from. His smile broadened as he looked down at me. "Today I will distract you from the troubles of your life and allow you to relax" he told me proudly. I breathed a sigh of relief "Right now that sounds exactly like what I need". We worked for a few hours, talking about his home providence of Belcourt, his family, his job. From what he had told me, his parents were ecstatic when the opportunity for the Selection came along and he was twice as much so. "I've always admired you Your Hi- Eadlyn". This caused me to smile lightly, seeing the conflict on his face for that split second, "Not to mention, you are absolutely gorgeous. A man would have to be crazy to not want to spend time with you". An image of Baden yelling and the pain of his words struck me for a minute, before shaking it off. Ending the date, he walked me toward the doors and up to the hospital wing. We placed the large assortment of flowers by my mother's bed. As we left the room, I could have sworn I saw her smile.

"Thank you Hale, that was wonderful and unbelievably thoughtful of you". The idea of wanting to go on a date to try and make me happy, and not try to seduce me such as Ivan's late-night swimming date idea had been, was truly touching. As we walked down the hallway towards his room, my arm looped around his. Once we came to his door, he turned to face me "Thank you Eadlyn, for the lovely morning". And in that moment, his lips came down to mine. They weren't careful like Henri's, or sure like Kile's; they were an endearing mix somewhere in between. It was a nice kiss, leaving us with smiles and a pleasant end to the date as he retreated into his room. Yet when I thought upon it, I didn't feel driven crazy yet absolutely exhilarated like Kile's kisses had done to me.

Henri had asked me to meet him in the dining room around two, giving me a little while to freshen up in my room and relax. Neena touched up my makeup and massaged my hands, giving me the perfect energy boost to feel ready for my date with Henri. When I made it down to the dining room, Henri was already there with a wide variety of foods surrounding a small round table with two chairs. His date idea had been to take me on a tour of Swendway through food. Happily I obliged to this date, excited to see what other delicacies he had in store after that amazing dessert last week. "Hello today!" he said happily, taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek. His greetings always made me smile "Hello Henri, hello Erik" I said, looking back behind Henri to where he stood quietly. He smiled at me "Hello your Highness". The two of us were seated at the table, with Erik in a chair behind Henri "We have here Swendway!" he said excitedly, causing me to laugh. Through the next four courses of unbelievable food from roasted chicken with a creamy sauce, to a strange crispy fried thing he had described as " _stekt ost bollar"_ , and a flaky dessert that ultimately left little remaining for Henri to enjoy. He laughed it off though, seeming truly pleased that I had enjoyed his food and his idea. "Henri that was wonderful" I told him earnestly, taking his hands and squeezing them happily. With all the power I possessed and mountains I could move, I felt so helpless watching Erik translate my compliment to him. I wished so many times I could speak with Henri and tell him how amazing he is, and I fell that he wishes the exact same of me. We bid goodbye, this time with only a kiss on the cheek, seeming still nervous about last time.

Reaching my room, I excitedly jumped out of my dress, begging Neena to help me find something for y date with Kile. After a good twenty minutes of deliberation and eye rolling from both sides, I decided on soft, fitted black pants, a yellow structured sleeveless top, with different sized circles cut out all over it, including a large on in the back that was completely open, with no nude fabric underneath such as the rest of the shirt had. We decided to pair that with a flowery turquoise necklace, and nude heels. My hair was swept back into a curly ponytail with just enough volume on the top. Neena applied some coral lipstick before sending me on my way with an excited push. Walking down the stairs, I came to a rest at the door to Kile's temporary residence. Upon my knock, the door opened a few seconds later to his face, now tamed into a light smile. "Hi Eadlyn" he said, closing the door as he stepped out next to me. Looking down at me, his eyes seemed to soften "you look great". Being completely honest, he looked pretty attractive himself. His usually disheveled hair was slicked back, yet a few hairs fell loose. A few buttons on his pale blue shirt were undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As we walked, I could feel my excitement building. "So, what point in time are we going to first?" I asked, wrapping my other hand on his arm as I watched him for an answer. He chuckled lightly, turning to look ahead "Ahh Eadlyn, you never were patient". I rolled my eyes as we continued down the stairs and around a corner to a rarely used part of the castle. Stopping outside an old oak door, Kile turned to face me "Ever since the day we were born, we have been constantly at each other's throats. We never realized who the other person really was, because we never gave the other a chance. And so tonight, we fix that". The door opened with a turn of the knob, revealing a pale green nursery with mobiles fluttering from the ceiling, luxuriously soft carpet on the floor, and stuffed animals piled against the walls.

Taking my hands, Kile leads me inside and into the center of the comfortingly familiar white carpet. In the center of the room lies a picture. It captures Ahren, Kile, and I, on one of our better days, laughing on the floor as we played with our toys. "One day, when you, Ahren, and I were in here playing, you were hiding on your side of the room hoarding all the stuffed animals, and wouldn't share with anyone," he says with mock annoyance, yet a smirk tints his appearance with humor. I roll my eyes and cross my arms as my face mirrors his. "So, I came up with bright idea to walk up to the princess of Illea and take her teddy bear. I expected you to scream and yell; but instead, you began crying. I actually felt badly afterwards, seeing you so upset. So, I decided it was time to change the past and start off on a better foot". He finishes, reaching behind the crib to pull out a soft, furry brown teddy bear. I laugh happily, noticing a little tiara on its head. Leaning up, I kiss his cheek, feeling strange truly kissing him in a room where children are supposed to play.

Kile seems to feel the same way, taking my free hand and walking with me out the door and down the hallway. The moon was beginning to shine through the windows, illuminating the whole hallway. Kile's hair seemed to be glowing itself, making me turn red slight at how attractive he really was. He seemed to be having the same thought, since his face also turned red and gave my hand a light squeeze. He swallowed nervously as we came down the hallway. Stopping in front of the Woman's Room, he looked over his shoulder "May I enter Your Highness?" he pleaded, only causing my smile to grow as I tipped my head, "Well, I suppose if you must". Kile took this news happily, brushing back the stray piece of blonde hair that fell in his face.

Inside, the lighting was dim and a small box sat on the floor with a picture on top. Looking at the glossy photo, Ahren and Kile were playing on the floor with blocks while I was in the background, occupied with my dolls. Laughing at the obvious separation, I would love to go back and tell my younger self where Kile and I stand now. This idea brought a new thought to my mind: where _do_ Kile and I stand now?

Taking my hand, Kile led me down to the floor before sitting down next to me, taking the box in his hand. "Not too long after that picture was taken, you decided you were jealous of how much fun I was having with Ahren, which granted I was rubbing in your face, so you decided to come over and kick out tower down. Now, after many years I have been able to forgive you, but maybe we wouldn't have resented each other if I hadn't been holding a grudge. And because of that," he took the lid off the box, dumping a pile of bright multicolor blocks all over the floor in front of us, "we have to fix the castle so that I will like you". With his stupid smirk, he began taking the blocks and creating the foundation of the castle. Taking the blocks, I begin to build the walls of the castle, moving around to the other side to build their defenses as well. As I build, Kile stops me, "No, it can't be just a normal castle. _Ours_ has to be special". Something about the way he said 'Our' made a chill go up my spine.

After some discussion, we decided to make a castle style that our ancestors described as Gothic, meaning it had, as Kile described, "Pointed archways and flying buttresses". His enthusiasm for architecture has no ends. "Come on Eadlyn, you can't tell me you've never heard of Gothic style buildings? It was one of the most applied building styles of the old world!" Even if I had been spending more time with him and letting him teach me, he expects way too much. I shook my head as I placed the last brick at an angle on top, per Kile's requests. Taking my hand and pulling me up, we looked down at it with a sense of pride. Suddenly, Kile's foot came out and flew through the castle, sending bricks across the cream carpeting. Looking up at him with a stunned expression, he surprisingly smiled as he shrugged his wide shoulders "I liked how you knocked it down; made me realize you weren't one to just sit down and take things; and how right I was". He chuckled, talking in my mock irritation as I walked ahead of him.

Catching up, his hand soon found mine, pulling me along with him as we began traversing the castle yet again. His thumb rubbed lightly against mine, stopping short in the middle of the hallway outside the ballroom. Looking up at Kile's expression, he seemed to soften his usual grin into an almost shy smile, reaching up to his transfixing eyes and encompassing his whole demeanor. "What?' I asked insistently, now wanting to know what exactly was making him that way, and why his expression suddenly made me the same way. Taking a breath, Kile walked slowly with me towards the wall, "This is the alleged spot where you kissed Leron at the Christmas party. Sorry I don't have a photo for this one. Anyway, while you were back here with him, I should have been the one to kiss you instead". And with that his lips were on mine, kissing me in a way I was unaware he even knew how. Unlike the usual blissful numbness I usually felt, this one was electrifying. His lips conveyed the want he had to have taken Leron's place, and the regret he wanted to make up for now. His hands slid from their place on my face down, brushing my bear arms before resting firmly on my hips, making heat rush through me in an exhilarating way. My hands slid up his neck, tangling my lithe fingers in his golden hair. At this movement, an almost low growling sound came out of his throat, so faint that I had almost missed it. His arms pulled my body closer to his, causing one of my hands to slither down to his chest, playing with the next button on his shirt. As I do so, his hands slide under the bottom of my shirt and now rest on my bare hips, increasing both of our breathing. All too soon, his lips left mine with breathy gasps escaping from the two of us as we sat in awe of the kiss. His forehead rested on mine as I was finally able to form some combination of words that fit the English language, "Well, that beats my kiss with any day". Although I could have come up with something wittier and sarcastic, my brain was lucky to keep myself breathing.

Kile didn't respond, deciding rather to take me into the ballroom. The lights were dimmed and there was a warm atmosphere to the room. Leading me to the center of the floor, Kile left me momentarily, walking over to a device that was kept in the corner of the Women's Room and some of the older libraries in the castle. You put a disk on it and a needle slides around the top and produces music; they had been my mom's favorite discovery upon becoming queen. In my hands Kile places a photo. It was me, in my gown from the celebration last week, smiling as I converse with Henri and Kile. I had wondered where he had gotten those photos, and now I remember a certain sneaky King who had be snap-happy with his camera. _Daddy_. "And last week, when you walked around in that beautiful gown and all I wanted to do was tell you how amazing you looked, even though if I did, you would have told me I needed to lay off the Champaign". At this, I couldn't help but laugh, considering the fact those probably would have been the exact words to come out of my mouth.

Kile extended his hand to me, and I took it happily, smiling with pure glee as I swirled into his arms. Unlike proper ballroom dance etiquette that Silvia taught me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as Kile held me close, his calloused hands resting in their usual place on my hips. We swayed to the music, as he looked into my eyes. Something about the euphoric look in his eyes as he watched me made me shiver with bashfulness. I am Eadlyn Schreaver; I am _never_ bashful. I looked up into his eyes, wondering how I had ever been able to feel any warmth without them. I wondered how I would be able to feel warmth ever again once he left.

The drop in my mood must have been visible to Kile, because his face fell as well. We stopped dancing, letting the music go on without us. "Eadlyn, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice doused in a concern that only made the lump in her throat bigger. "To think we wasted all these years, and now we are counting the months we have left. I- I just don't know how I'm going to go down the halls and not have you knocking me over or pulling me into closets for kisses". Turning on my heel, I detached myself from him as my shoes clicked toward the ballroom door. His heavier footfalls came closer before a hand rested gently on my shoulder. I resisted the overwhelming urge to turn around, steeling myself to keep my head tilted at the floor. We stood there for what felt like years of silence, statues passing through time and crumbling away with the years. Finally, he shifted "Eadlyn," he began, his words carrying the weight of every emotion he felt. I turned around, pulling a small envelope out of my pocket and pushing it into his hands. "I spoke to your mother yesterday. You leave next week. I found a prestigious architecture program in New Asia through some research. I sent them a letter of recommendation and some drawings of yours. They were delighted to welcome a friend of the royal family" I told him with a sad smile.

Kile stood there, the opened envelope in one hand, his blonde hair in the other. His eyes conveyed excitement, shock, sadness, confusion. "Eadlyn, no, I can't just leave you…" Finally turning to fully face him, I folded his fingers over the envelope and laid my hands on top of his. "You would have to be stupid to pass up this opportunity Kile, don't waste all the reading you've done over the past twenty years". The corners of his mouth tilted into a smile, but it did not reach his eyes as he watched me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, feeling as if a piece of me had broken off with him as I pulled away. "You were right, you can't stay here forever. I won't let the world pass by you from the other side of these windows. You should be out there leading it". I walked away from his statuesque form, plucking my bear and my pictures off the floor before walking out of the room, hearing the record scratch behind me as it ended.

My room felt foreign, solitary as I realized that the rooms around it were empty. First I lost Ahren, then Mom, and now Kile. I fell on to my bed after hastily dismissing Neena. My hands wrapped around the horrific piece of fabric that had been lying under my pillow for the past week or so, it scent calming and heartbreaking all at the same time. That night I fell asleep in my clothes and makeup from the day, a bear wrapped in one arm and horrendous tie in the other as I dreamed of a smaller world.


	5. If You Love Something

**Hello everyone! I'm trying to get these up as fast as i can to meet your needs :)**

 **While writing this, I couldn't help but think of the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor (Sorry about spelling). This is not a songfic chapter, but just listen to it if you want to get inside my head for a minute.**

 **WishingThisWasMyLife- Ha, thanks. I've always been drawn to heartbreaking stories because of the realness they show.**

 **DreamyHope- Ohh... you're going to hate me then... :p**

 **allifeelisfake- Ha just wait, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel**

 **theartnerd- Ha, your continuous reviews helped make my day. I love your excitement and i am so thankful for all your kind reviews of my writing. I want to be a writer when im older so that means a lot.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! Read & review!**

Kile left for New Asia that following Monday. His mom was in hysterical tears, constantly hugging him and wiping lipstick off his cheeks as she kissed him. His father patted him on the shoulder while he rubbed calming circles on Miss Marlee's back, telling him to make sure he writes. Josie seemed as cheerful as ever, telling Kile how she's turning his room into a walk in closet once he leaves. Despite the irritating remark, he still pulls her in for a hug and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. Kile then traveled to the men of the Selection, getting a big hug from Henri along with a sincere goodbye that Erik relayed to him. The only other few who seemed to care Kile was leaving were Fox and Hale, the rest seemed indifferent and some even elated to see the stiffest competition gone. A quick loop of handshakes to my father and General Ledger ended with Kile standing in front of me. I dipped my head slightly "Let me walk you out" I said, looping my arm in his as I led him out of the main room and towards the side of the castle where his plane waited. The silence hung in the air as we walked, interrupted slightly by Kile's other hand resting on my shaking one. We stopped behind the glass doors, staring at the plane that waited to take Kile away from me.

His eyes tried to meet mine, but they refused to look up from the floor as I barely held myself together. I could feel the rust and cracks in my armor breaking and cracking, leaving me an emotionally unstable grenade. Finally, Kile took my face gently in his hands and forced my eyes to meet his. I couldn't hold it any longer. My body began to wrack with sobs as my head came to rest on his chest. Strong arms wrapped tightly around me, breathing deeply as though he was afraid I would slip out of them and shatter on the marble floor. I moved away, as to not stain his shirt with my running makeup, and met his eyes with a reaction of shock. His eyes were clouded as he watched me, moving his face toward mine ever so slowly before our lips touched. The kiss was soft, loving, yet with a passion and longing in it that made the world around us seem to stop. Before I was ready, a knock on the door by one of the plane's attendants signaled the plane would be leaving soon. Sobs began again as I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold the feeling of his lips there forever.

Without being able to speak, I pulled out a folded paper from my back pocket and handed it to him. Without speaking, he took it and unfolded the paper, his features changing to that of complete confliction as his eyes closed. It was the picture I was working on before, the one I wouldn't let him see; it was him. I see him with his head bent focusing on a book enough to memorize every detail; every crease in his brow, every bent corner of the pages from playing with them while he read, every curl of his vertebras as he curled closer and closer to the page. His arms enveloped me fiercely as he both took in one last breath of each other. We parted with a tender kiss as his hands held mine with a fierce determination, his eyes locked on to mine. "I can never thank you enough, for changing my life, and for seeing something in me worth believing in". My body shook as his hands left mine, walking through the now open door with my picture in hand.

I stood there, watching his plane as it took off into the sky and staring at the sky where it had disappeared for a good twenty minutes before a maid tapped me on the shoulder. The rest of the day I spent holed away not in my room, but in Kile's. I can assume the only way I was found was for the fact that I had left the door slight ajar, enough for the sound of my crying to be heard down the hall. General Ledger interrupted my thoughts with a light rap on the wooden door. I jumped up and dropped the shirt I didn't even realize I was holding. This was not me; I was Eadlyn Schreaver, not some lovesick child. "Hello, General Ledger. I'm sorry if you were looking for me. I should've informed you". My tone was terse; I sounded more formal than I usually was with such a close family friend. The general merely shook his head, gesturing for me to sit back down as he pulled a chair up for himself. "Eadlyn, has anyone ever told you the story about how our families became so close?" he questioned me, clasping his hands in front of me and leaning on his knees. I looked off towards the floor, trying to remember hearing anything about a young General Ledger. He took my silence as a no and continued on "Back in Carolina, before your mother entered the Selection, we were in love". My head snapped up from the floor and my eyes clicked to his "In love? With Mom? Then why did she join the Selection if you two were together?"

His body fell slightly as he released a breath he seemed to be holding in for quite some time "Because I told her to. Her family needed the money and I never thought I'd be able to give her the life she deserved since I was a caste lower than she was. After she left, I was drafted into the army and assigned to the palace. By then though, she was already in love with your father, even if she didn't admit it at first. Then I met Lucy, and I understood everything" he finished, his words taking on a softer tone at the mere mention of her name. It was so easy to see how in love they were, and how hard it was when I remembered what I heard a few weeks ago. "Kile being entered into the Selection was one of those things, one of those rare, strange things that makes you realize that everything you knew before was wrong, and everything you thought life was changed. I can see it in both of you, and I know that once you found each other, you won't separate that easily. Allowing someone you love to spread their wings doesn't mean they're gone forever. Distance means nothing because I know, even if the world is ending, that boy will come back to you. He loves you just as much as I know you love him. I may be an old man, but I see things" he told me with an undeniable conviction, winking at the end to try and lighten the mood. Somehow, this made me laugh. Both of us standing up to walk towards the door, I launched myself into his arms "Thank you General Ledger" I managed to mumble through his shirt. His arms wrapped supportively around my shoulders "Any time your Highness. Even though I don't love your mother like I did at one point, I still love her and I love you too". These words were some of the most heartwarming reassurances I had ever heard, helping to fill the emptiness I had felt since Ahren left.

That afternoon, I received word that my mother would pull through. While she was not yet conscious, her body was strong enough to pull through and recover. I stopped by to kiss her hand and sing a lullaby she used to sing to me, despite my voice not soundly nearly as lovely as hers was. The twitching of her finger had given me hope and a new energy for the day. I went down to the Men's Room, continuing with my realization before that, now more than ever, my country and family needed this. The unrest in the providences had grown, keeping my father busy from dusk until dawn. I only saw him in brief passing in the hallway and trips to deliver my budget calculations.

As the doors to the Men's Room opened, I was struck unexpectedly at the empty seat where Kile was always perched, his face always buried in a stupid book. Shaking this heaviness away, I turned to address the men now moving to stand in front of me. "Hello men, after a recent turn of events, and realization of the true importance of the Selection to my country and my family, I have decided it is time to narrow the pool of suitors down to the Elite". The men seemed shocked at first, then shifting to shades of nervous, scared, and some content. "If I call your name, please step forward: Hale Garner," a look of fear and relief settled on his face at the same time as his eyes, to his credit, never left mine. "Fox Wesley, Henri Jaakoppi, Harrison Driver," they continued forward at the sound of their names, looking back and forth between one another for some form of reassurance. "Ean Cable, Gunner Croft, Apsel Denning, Alex Hardie, Winslow Fields," I took a deep breath, calming my nerves before opening my mouth to speak "and Kile Woodwork. If you heard your name, you are the chosen Elite. Congratulations." Despite trying to sound excited, my voice was hollow. A chorus of grievances spread through the room, obviously conflicted as to why I had kept a departed man in the competition, yet I simply could not allow myself to let him go. He would come back; he has to come back.

Most of the men who were eliminated accepted their defeat with complacence, spare the few like Leeland who burst into tears or Ivan who was a furious rage. Deciding it was best if I wasn't around, I began a hasty retreat to my room; it was seven o'clock. Opening the door, I crossed the room to my desk, digging around for the small piece of paper I had kept folded in my drawer for the past few days. Sitting in my chair, I angled it towards the phone and watched the paper carefully, inspecting the ten digits with nervousness I had never felt. _What if he was too busy for me now? What if he was sick of me? What if he felt happier without me? What if he had already met someone else?_ I shook my head, _no Eadlyn, he just got there. He kissed you this morning. Me probably misses you just as much as you miss him._ I propelled my body into action, forcing my fingers to type in the numbers as I held the receiver to my ear.

The rings seemed to last for years at a time each, making a bile rise in my throat as I awaited a click, a breath, a voice, something. Shuffling at the other end piqued my attention, causing me to shift up straighter in my chair. "Hello?" His voice, oh his voice. I didn't realize how much I was able to miss it in a mere twelve hours. I guess I could feel the distance. "Kile?" I began, realizing it was a stupid start, but right now it was all my brain could come up with. I could almost hear his smile though the phone "Eadlyn?! Hey! It's amazing here. I got off the plane a little while ago and I'm just setting up my dorm now" I heard the shuffling in the background as he moved some things around "Oh, do you want me to call you back later?' this idea saddened me, but I didn't want to bother him. The moving stopped and his voice became louder as he moved towards the phone, "What? No, no… I'm glad you called. I miss your voice. How is everything over there?" I had to laugh at this, realizing I hadn't told him about my idea. "Okay, a little quiet, and the library seems to be missing a significant amount of books," his chuckle on the other end brought a radiant smile to my face s I played with the chord "but everything seems… different. I made an elimination today; it's down to the Elite now". A sigh went through the phone, assuming that he now left me in the arms of ten other men striving to seduce or enchant me. "How did that go?" he asked me, his voice lacking the enthusiasm it had a few moments ago. I crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in my chair "Okay. I kept Hale, Ean, Henri, Alex, Fox, Harrison, Apsel, Gunner, Winslow, and this really annoying kid who likes to push me down and call me spoiled". I couldn't contain a laugh as his stupor flowed through the phone in stuttering and question fragments. "But Eadlyn, how? I'm not even there anymore. I don't know if I'll even be back before it is all over…" this stopped my laughing, causing a deafening silence to fall over us. "Eadlyn, you know… I want to be there with you. I can't stand the idea of you being with someone else, but I also know I can't keep you waiting forever". Tears had begun tracing down my face, and before I could control my thoughts, they leaked through my lips and into the receiver "I love you Kile".

A sharp intake from the other side made me want to slam my head against the desk. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ Finally, Kile shifted the phone on the other end before breathing in "Eadlyn, I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You acted out of love by letting me go, so now it's my turn to do the same" my heart skipped "No Kile, no please..." I couldn't stop him "I want to leave the Selection". Tear pooled on my chin and dangled precariously "Dammit Kile Woodwork! Why, why can't you just try and let me hold on to you in my own way. I know you're not coming back, I know you are probably going to become famous and successful over there, fall in love with some sweet and beautiful woman that can let you follow your dreams, but just let me feel like, for just a little bit longer, I'm not going to lose you…". I hated my body, it had betrayed me twice today by letting me cry. Some strangled animal must be suffering deep inside me, crying out in synchronization with my agony. "Eadlyn, I meant what I said. I love you and I will come back for you". I wanted to respond, but a blaring screech cut me off. The glass behind me shattered as I fell to the floor.

Looking up, I grabbed the phone and threw myself under the bed, hearing gunshots tear through the air outside and mix with the sound of fighting soldiers. "Eadlyn? Oh my God Eadlyn are you okay?!" he yelled desperately. I should have run to the safe room, but I was afraid there would be rebels in the halls and that they would fly through the window at any second. I scrambled to pick up the receiver and held it closely to me "Yeah, yeah I'm okay". We sat in silence, listening for the sound of the alarms to stop. Kile understood the direness of the situation, remaining quiet as he listened to the reassurance of my breathing as a sign I was still alive. Finally, the alarm stopped and footsteps sounded outside the door as it flew open "Your majesty?!" Another voice joined in "Eadlyn?!"Crawling out from under the bed, receiver still in hand, I ran into Dad's arms. "Oh Eadlyn, thank God. Why didn't you go to the safe room?" he asked, pulling me away to look at my face. Wincing, I realized something was wrong. Shards of glass stuck out of my left arm and leg, along with a few scratches and cuts along my entire left side. Daddy ran a hand through his hair as he looked me over. "We need to get you to the hospital Eadlyn" he decided, his voice informative as if I was unaware of the pieces of glass protruding from my flesh. I nodded "Okay, can I just have five minutes?" I asked, holding the phone up towards my face to motion that there was someone on the other end. He nodded tersely "Five minutes, that is all" before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Eadlyn? Oh my God what happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I took a deep breath and tried to steady my shaking hands "it's okay. There was a rebel attack, didn't last long. I have a few wounds but nothing too serious". The sound of the breath being knocked out of hi surprised me "Wounds?! You were wounded? That's it, I'm getting on the next plane home". I couldn't help but roll my eyes "No, you're not. I just need to get treated at the hospital wing, I'll be okay. You are not going to just pick up and leave at the drop of a hat over here, you need to focus on your future and the opportunities you have there '. A lingering sadness crept into my voice, but we both decided to ignore it. My father knocked on the door, standing in the frame with his arms crossed impatiently. "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" A sense of dread came over me as I realized that we would have to say goodbye soon. "Okay. I'll talk to you soon. I love you Eadlyn". This brought a smile to my face as I turned away from my father slightly "I love you too Kile. Goodbye". And with that, I felt emptiness inside me as the sound of his voice faded.

My father watched me carefully, his expression entirely unreadable as we walked toward the hospital wing. When he finally spoke, we were almost there "You really love him, Kile Woodwork?" he wasn't judgmental, rather thoughtful as he spoke. I didn't need a minute, or even a few seconds to respond. "Yes, I do". He nodded, taking my hand in his as we continued through the hallway, acting as if we both weren't separated from the ones we love.


	6. Lost

**Hello! I know it's been a while, but my senior year has been crazy busy. I just yesterday finished the Heir. Regardless of any of the events in that book, I have had the ending of my story mapped out for a while and will finish it how I initially planned. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that inspired me to write more. Hopefully before I leave for college in the fall (Pitt 2020!) I will be able write a lot more. Enjoy!**

Over the next few weeks, my schedule was restricted to only what was necessary to allow me to heal. It wasn't as if I had life threatening injuries, but whenever the wind even blows too hard in the royal air, the world falls apart. So, I am kept under the least straining schedule I can afford, which I cannot afford right now. With all the damage control that needs to be done after this last attack, I need to be addressing my people rather than hiding away behind these now so venerable walls.

With the encouragement of my advisors, the continuation of the Selection seemed like the best way to distract the population; and something bigger would need to happen soon.

When the doors to the library opened up, I was rushed by the men "Eadlyn, how are you?" "Are you okay?" "Do you need to relax?" It was sweet that they cared about me, but I didn't want _their_ comfort.

Still, putting on my brave face I smile slightly. "I am fine gentlemen, thank you" I said, circling around to move out of the hoard forming around me. My body leaned lightly against the back of the couch and I crossed my ankles as to be the perfect picture of composure. "I would like to inform all of you that I will be inviting four of you on dates with me by the end of the week. If you are not invited I'm afraid it means your time in the castle has come to an end. You will be notified soon," The men all sat in dumbfounded silence. "The competition is nearing its end, and it is time that the Elite are narrowed down to those who truly show promise of ruling beside me. Thank you gentlemen, I shall be in touch soon." With that I departed the room the way I had left; suddenly and the guise of feeling no pain.

That night I missed dinner, which set off all alarms in my father's mind to the point he had ordered dinner to my room and sat there with me. I picked at my food for a good hour of trying to force something down before I lied and blamed the painkillers for my nausea. Father went through a list of possible remedies and ideas to how he could help. He wanted to help. I told him I just needed time and to be alone. I explained that it would pass in time and he nodded. It was almost as if he could feel my pain, for the slight glistening in his eyes caught in the glow from my chandelier before he closed the oak door with a muted click. A few minutes after he left, I pushed the nearly untouched tray outside my door. I just couldn't do it.

Deciding to focus my attentions on my work, I pulled a pile of paperwork on to the center of my desk and stared blankly for a second or two before allowing the numbers and letters to sink in. The budgeting had become more tedious in these past few months, saving a little here and there to go towards what was continuously referred to as "the celebration". My engagement party; the end of the Selection. At the bottom of the stack were color pallet options and guest lists to be made. I just couldn't start that, any of it really. I knew the minute I thought of a great sea foam green for the accents or what kind of flowers to line the room with, I reacted to call Kile and ask him. I would move towards the phone just so slightly, my hands hovering over the buttons with the phone in my other hand. A minute of hovering there in a stillness of painful realization would pass before I would drop it helplessly back on the receiver. The minute I thought of who I wanted there, only Kile's name burned from my mind on to the blank paper. Nothing seemed complete without him there. No one else could stand beside me that day.

The ringing of the phone caused me to jump.

"It's just the phone," Whoever it was, I could let voicemail pick it up. The water in my hand rippled as I moved it towards my lips. A small beep dragged silence over the line, until a cough cut through it.

"Eadlyn?" Kile prompted hopefully. Ever since he had told me he quit before the attack, I simply couldn't face him. The pure desperation I felt just to make him change his mind, to plead with him not to go made me more vulnerable than I could afford to be. I am the future ruler of Illea; I bend to no one.

With no answer, he left a message wishing he could talk to me, wishing I could tell him how I was doing, wishing I wouldn't shut him out like this. I wish he were here. But he still had another three months, and I most certainly did not. Tabloids were expecting an engagement by the end of the month, which gave me two weeks. Two weeks to find someone to rule with, to spend my life with; I don't feel like I'll ever be ready. No, I realize that's not entirely true. I could with him.

Leaving with a heartfelt I love you and a reminder he will call tomorrow, he's gone. I let the silence hang in the air like a chandelier, illuminating just how lonely I was. While the papers on my desk stared at me with an accusatory glare, I stood and walked out my door. My kitten heels clicked against the cool marble and I begged my heartbeat to slow to match them . When the doors to the Men's room opened to me, the men all turned with a slightly fearful wariness. Still, they stood nonetheless. A measured pause sat between myself and the Elite, before I took a deep breath, "Tomorrow afternoon, you will all participate in a scavenger hunt throughout the palace grounds. This activity is designed to test your knowledge of me, the monarchy, and the history of Illea. You will be able to pick one partner, and since there are an uneven number of people, one of you will have to work alone. Whoever comes in last will put themselves at high risk of being sent home. You have the rest of the day to study and prepare, and I will see you all first thing tomorrow."

Great, now I had to go come up with scavenger hunt questions. Still, this gave me some ability to stretch things out, even if just in the slightest. However, after tomorrow's hunt, when Kile is considered to be in last place as well, he will have to be eliminated. The thought made me stop in my tracks and grab at my chest, feeling the dull tearing inside; my heart was breaking. But I refused to let it break me.

"Two hundred years ago, the nation of Illea signed a peace treaty with France stating that… I can't do this! Even I don't know this! This whole scavenger hunt was a stupid idea."

My father reached over and placed his hand on my arm, the action having an immediate calming effect, "No, no it wasn't. It was a marvelous idea. And you do know this, Your great great grandfather King Edmund Schreaver put this into place after the two nations had been at war eleven years. Saved thousands of lives."

Now all the lessons and lectures on monarchical history were coming back to me. "Right, sorry." I leaned my head against my hands on my desk.

"No, honey, it's okay. You're under a great deal of stress and have a lot on your mind… Maybe you should take a break." His hand rubbed small circles on my back, just like he had when I was younger. I would give anything to go back to those days.

"Okay, I'll pick up tomorrow morning since the scavenger hunt isn't unti-"

"No, I mean a break from the Selection."

Silence.

"I think you are becoming overworked, and we all know the only man you truly love has just moved across the world. I don't want to see you do something just to appease others."

The silence in my mind stretched and snapped as I took a breath, "The people need this now more than ever, and if I want to be taken seriously as a queen, I need to go through with my actions. I will finish this."

"Alright boys, you will divide into teams and be given your first clue. There are ten clues in total. You will all have the same clues, but in a different order. Now, if any team is found to be sabotaging another team or interfering with the hunt in any way, you will automatically be disqualified. I don't think I have to explain what position that would put you in with me, do I?"

The men shook their heads. Just like that, watched all the men group up: Ean with Hale, Fox and Gunner, Winslow and Aspel. Henri seemed to be the one that was working alone, which made me resent the men just the slightest for leaving Henri alone. Still, he had Eric, and the two men didn't seem that upset, they were actually smiling.

I walked around, handing each man an envelope and holding an air horn precautiously in the air. They stood, poised, ready, and all pointed towards the door. And just like that, with the squeal of the horn, they were off. And I watched them run away, realizing that there was only one I wanted to come back through that door, and I knew he wouldn't.


End file.
